A crazy Valentines Day
by hidden manna
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up. Bulma and Chi Chi is making sure their husbands don't forget it. and what does Videl have to confess to Gohan? *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Happy Valentines Day everybody. I hope your Valentines Day will be as good as mine.  
  
The story is about Valentines Day in the DBZ world. Will they be able to handle it? We'll soon find out.  
  
A crazy Valentines Day  
  
"Gohan.... your breakfast is ready you better hurry before it gets cold!" Shouted Chi Chi.  
  
"Coming mom!" Said Gohan, running down the stairs joining his brother and father at the table.  
  
"So Gohan, are we still going to spar in the mountains today after you come from school?" Ask Goku, smirking stuffing food down his throat. Then Chi Chi turned her head slightly to listen as she was standing at the stove.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world dad." Said Gohan, smirking back stuffing food down his throat.  
  
"Can I come to dad?" Ask Goten, excited with his mouth full of food." That's when Chi Chi turned around and exploded at them.  
  
"ENOUGHHHH!!!! I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE THIS!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE TRAINING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICEEE!!! Screamed Chi Chi, breathing real hard with both fist balled  
  
"Come on Chi Chi.... You're being unreasonable! Said Goku, "Gohan hasn't trained in almost a month because of all the test he had to study for in school!" Now he's done with all of that, what is the problem now?!" Chi Chi walks over to Goku and grabs him up by his shirt.  
  
"ARE YOU THAT DENSE GOKU!! Screamed Chi Chi, Shaking him.  
  
"Uhhhh!! D-dense a-a-about what honey!! D-did I miss something?!" screeched Goku, franticly.  
  
"VALENTINES DAY GOKUUU!!! EVERYTIME YOU AND GOHAN TRAIN WITH THOSE MUSLE BOUND FRIENDS OF YOURS DURING THIS TIME OF THE YEAR, YOU TWO ALWAYS COME BACK WITH SOMETHING BROKE ON YOUR BODYYYY!!!" THE BUS STOPS HERE MISTER!!" *Starts to pull Goku from the table*  
  
"Ahhh!! Please Chi Chi...what if an enemy comes to invade earth again, he wont be ready for them because he hasn't trained...we will be careful I promise!"  
  
"WHAT PART OF NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTANDDDD!!!! I WANT YOU TWO PHYSICALLY FINE...IF I HAVE TO, I WILL SET FIRE TO YOU AND GOHANS TRAINING THINGS TO GET MY POINT ACROSSSSS!!!!" *lets Goku of go and starts franticly jumping up and down*  
  
"Mom! Stop that! Your scaring the animals...there running wild out of the woods!" Said Goten looking out the window watching the scared animals run.  
  
"Goten, I'll take you over to Bulmas house on my way to school!" He quickly grabs Gotens hand walking fast out the door. "It looks like mom and dad is going to be at it for a while. Mean while at Capsule Corp.  
  
"WHAT!!! Okay Kakarot...what ever!! Shouted Vegeta, Slamming the phone down then flops himself down on the couch. "Ughhh!! I don't know why I waste my time with that buffoon!!"  
  
"What's up Vegeta?" Ask Bulma, looking concerned walking in the living room.  
  
"It's kakarots crazy wife...she's going ballistic on him because he and Gohan wants to train and she won't let them!" said an angry Vegeta.  
  
"Oh I see...it's about Valentines Day. Said Bulma, smiling. "Every time Goku and Gohan train with you and the other guys during this time of the year, they always come back so bang up that it takes them weeks to recover and Chi Chi has to end up taking care of them on Valentines Day instead of enjoying that day." I don't blame her...she deserves to enjoy that day, not being a nursemaid."  
  
"What's wrong with that...besides, that day is for weaklings and softies!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, you are about to become one Vegeta...you are going to learn how to romance me on Valentines Day even if it kills you and I'm sure it will." Here are some ways to romance me." she hands him a paper.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!! Shouted Vegeta, reading the paper getting mad at the list and what was on it. "I refuse to do all of this!"  
  
"Gimme that!" Snatching the paper away from him. "Vegeta, I'm not asking you to do everything on this paper...it's just gives you a choice of things you might want to do with the love of your life.  
  
"I don't care how many choices there are on that paper Bulma...I am not doing it!!" Shouted Vegeta, frowning at her.  
  
"You will do one of those things on that paper or start moving all of your things out of our bedroom and into the guest house!!" shouted Bulma.  
  
"WHATTTT!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT.... I'M YOUR HUSBAND!!!" Screamed Vegeta, powering up to a super saiyan. Cracking and breaking some of the mirrors and windows in the house. Then Trunks comes running down the stairs.  
  
"Mother, what's up with father...he cracked the mirrors in my room?!"  
  
"I'm your wife and the mother of your child...I deserve to be romance on that day and any day.... which you never do!" So the balls in your court Vegeta...start working on romancing me or start moving your things out to the old guest house!" Then she drops the paper next to him on the couch and the doorbell rings it was Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Hi gohan, what's up?" ask Bulma, letting him in.  
  
"Hi Bulma, can you please take Goten to school.... I'm going to be late for class if you don't.... mom and dad are fighting again.  
  
"Say no more Gohan...I heard about what happened from Vegeta." I'll be glad to take him to school." Said Bulma, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Bulma!" Said Gohan, walking out the door fast then flying off  
  
"Hi goten, this is the day we pull a name out the box to by a gift for a girl on Valentines Day. Said Trunks  
  
"Yeah, I hope it's a girl we pull and not a boy." Said Goten.  
  
"I hope it's the little red haired girls name I pull out the box...she's so pretty." Said Trunks, smiling.  
  
"You mean Jennifer...I don't know Trunks...Seymour always shares his candy with her and they are always playing together in the sandbox.  
  
"So, I don't care I'm the son of a prince...I can have who I want. I'll just show Jennifer I'm better than him and she'll be mines." Bulma walks over to them.  
  
"Okay boys, let's go." Said Bulma, as they walk out the door. Later on at orange star high school in history class they had just got through pulling names from the box  
  
"The names that you have, and I know who they all are, so no exchanging.... you will be writing a one thousand word essay on, "What that person means to you and buying that person a gift." Class.... before we go, who was Valentinus?" Ask Mrs.Pinna. Then Gohan raised his hand to answer that question.  
  
"Let's see what the book nerd has to say." Said sharpener sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Sharpener!" Said Videl, elbowing him.  
  
"Go ahead Gohan." said Mrs. Pinna  
  
"Valentinus...who is saint Valentine was a priest who was put in prison and executed for his Christian beliefs ordered by the Roman Emperor Claudius II Gothicus who ordered all Romans to worship state religion's idols, and he had made it a crime punishable by death to associate with Christians." Legend says that Valentinus befriended the jailers' daughter and on the eve of his death wrote a farewell note to the girl and gave it to her father, the jailer and he gave her the note and it said, for her to stay close to God and he signed it "From your Valentine."  
  
"Very good Gohan. Said Mrs. Pinna, impressed by what he said. "I would also like to add to that, the jailers' daughter was also blind and her name was Julia and Valentinus was known for his medical and spiritual healing abilities. That's one of the reasons why the jailer took his daughter to him." The bell rings.  
  
"Remember class, on Valentines Day you must have your one thousand word essay and a gift for the persons name you pull out of the box. said Mrs. Pinna, you will be reading it in class."  
  
"Mrs. Pinna must have taken a shot of liquor this morning coming up with that stupid idea about this essay." Said sharpener. Walking down the hallway.  
  
"It's not a stupid idea sharpener. I think it's great." Said erasa.  
  
"That's right sharpener...it gives you the opportunity to get to know who that person really is." Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh spare me." said sharpener.  
  
"You must don't like the person you got.... by the way, who do you have sharpener?" ask Videl, being curious. Enquiring minds would like to know, unless you're to chicken to tell."  
  
"Girl please...I`ll show you how chicken I am!" sharpener takes out the small paper and opens it. On the paper had Gohans name.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" screamed sharpener like a little girl turning pale with his hair going strait up and spreading out.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Ask everyone in unison noticing him franticly shaking.  
  
"I-I've g-got t-to g-go...s-see y-ya!!" Said sharpener, running out the school jumping in his car and zooms off. They all blink their eyes wondering what's up with him.  
  
"Anyway...Gohan, erasa and me are throwing a Valentines Day party at my house." Do you want to come...I promise it will be fun?" Ask Videl. Smiling.  
  
"Sure Videl.... I'll come. Said Gohan, smiling. Well, I've got to go... see you later." He walks away.  
  
"He is such a babe...said erasa, staring at gohan. Are you going to tell him how you feel about him at the party...it would be the perfect time to do that?"  
  
"Yes it would be. Said Videl, thinking to herself.  
  
This is my first chapter to this Valentines Day story. Will sharpener calm down and let reality set in about pulling Gohans name? Will Videl tell Gohan how she really feels? And will Vegeta romance Bulma or will he live in the guesthouse? Find out in Chapter 2. The information about Saint Valentine I got off the Internet if anyone wanted to know. 


	2. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 2.

A Crazy Valentines Day Chap 2.  
  
"That would be a perfect time for me to tell Gohan how I feel about him but what if he doesn't feel the same about me erasa?" ask Videl.  
  
"Well that's the chance you are going to have to take...you won't know unless you ask." Said erasa.  
  
"Your right...well, I've to go. I'll call you later. Bye." Said Videl, waving her hand walking away.  
  
"Bye." Said erase, walking away. Then as she was turning the corner she walks right into Gohan and falls but he catches her in his arms.  
  
"Ah! Gohan...I'm sorry... I didn't see you!" said erase, holding on to him.  
  
"That's okay...I wanted to talk to you but I wanted to wait until sharpener and Videl was gone." Said Gohan, letting her go. Then they walk over to the breezeway area on the school grounds and sat at one of the tables.  
  
"Erasa...every since I come to Orange star high school, I have....  
  
"Hi Gohan, what are you still doing here? Oh hi erasa, said Angela, sarcastically. "What are you doing on Valentines Day Gohan?"  
  
"Well I'm going to Videl and erasas Valentines Day party." Said Gohan, pretend smiling trying not to get angry.  
  
"Can I be your date Gohan?! That's if you don't already have a date." Said Angela looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sorry Angela.... I'm going solo. *Boy, she's annoying* said Gohan, thinking to himself.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, call me... you already have my number. Bye." *How dare he turn me down, I'll fix him!* said Angela looking angry thinking to herself walking away.  
  
"The girl is totally whack. What did you have to tell me Gohan?" Ask Erasa.  
  
"Erasa, this is not easy for me to say this.... so please bare with me!" Said Gohan, feeling nervous.  
  
"Gohan, you can tell me anything...spit it out!" Said erasa, smiling.  
  
"I-I really like you erasa.... since the first day I met you. Said Gohan, taking both of her hands." I'm asking you to go out with me."  
  
"WHATTTTT!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! Screamed erasa, as Gohan shoots strait up like a rocket out of the chair because she scared him.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! Screamed Gohan, as he was up in the air and comes down fast hitting the ground with a hard bang.  
  
BAMMMM!!!  
  
"GOHAN!!" Screamed erasa, running over to him and starts helping him up of the ground. Angela who wasn't far away heard erasas voice and Gohans voice and ran back over to where she left them at and hid herself so she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Erasa...ahh!!... You didn't have to scream like that! Said Gohan, touching the huge lump on his head and with his other hand on his chest breathing hard. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Gohan, I am so sorry... I wasn't expecting you to say that to me because Videl feels the same way about you!" She was going to tell you that at the party." You're going to need some ice for that huge lump on your head." Said erasa, looking serious.  
  
"Yeah I know...erasa I know this now puts you on the spot but that still doesn't change how I feel about you... and I'm not taking no for an answer." Said Gohan, smiling taking both of her hands and kisses them. Then Angela who always keeps a camera in her purse, toke a quick picture of them.  
  
"I've got you now Gohan...I'll use this to make you be my date for the party." Then she runs little ways down the street and starts laughing, leaping and dancing just rejoicing in what she just did and was about to do. "La-la...la-la...la-la...la-LAAAAAA!!!" Then she click a capsule, throwed it and a car appeared. She got in it and zoomed off.  
  
Meanwhile at Orange star elementary school it was almost at the end of the school day and Mrs. Keno's class had just also finish-pulling names from the box and now the class had some free time left on the playground.  
  
"I can't believe you pulled Jennifer's name Trunks...you're so lucky." Said Goten, smiling.  
  
"Like I told you Goten...I'm the son of a prince, she will be mine." Said Trunks, smirking looking over at Jennifer and Seymour.  
  
"I wanted to share this with you Jennifer." Said Seymour, smiling being shy, handing her part of his sandwich.  
  
"Thank you Seymour, you're so nice. Said Jennifer, smiling Taking part of the sandwich.  
  
"Look at that nimrod...he gives her half a sandwich. That is not the kind of food you give to a beautiful girl?" He's a nerd.... And I'm going to prove it!" Said Trunks, frowning and starts to walk over to them. "Goten, watch and learn from the master!"  
  
"Okay!" said Goten, scratching his head with a silly smile on his face. Trunks then with out Jennifer noticing moves Seymour over hard and sits next to her which sends Seymour flying and lands him in the sandbox.  
  
SLAM!!  
  
"OW!!" yelled Seymour, landing in the sand. Then he gets up. He was so covered in sand; he looked like a white statue. Then Mrs. Keno runs over to him.  
  
"Are you all right Seymour?" Ask Mrs. Keno, dusting him off. Then Trunks winks at Goten. and Jennifer heard the noise then turns and notices Mrs. Keno dusting Seymour off and wonders what happen to him over there.  
  
"Oh my, what happen to Seymour, Trunks?" Said Jennifer, looking concerned.  
  
"I think he tripped in the sandbox. Jennifer I....  
  
"Sorry Trunks. Can't talk to you now...I need to see about Seymour!" said Jennifer getting up from the table running over to Seymour. Then Goten comes to sit at the table with him.  
  
"I think she likes Seymour Trunks, look how she helps Mrs. Keno clean his face and glasses. Said Goten, pointing at them  
  
"What does she see in that nasal drip, bifocal wearing fool?! Look at him, he's a crybaby!" said Trunks, pointing at him.  
  
"I CAN'T SEEE!!! I CAN'T SEEEEE!!!!" I WANT MY MOMMYYYY!!!" Screamed Seymour, in a frantic state.  
  
"You'll be okay sweetie. Sand is just in your eyes...I'm trying to get it out." Said Mrs. Keno. Trying to get the sand out of his eyes.  
  
"He's such a dweeb!" Said Trunks, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Trunks, why don't you go over there and help. Maybe if she sees that you care, she might start to like you." Said Goten.  
  
"Good idea Goten!" Trunks leaves the table and goes over there to help.  
  
"Mrs. Keno. Said Trunks, tapping her. I know how the sand can come out of his eyes faster.  
  
"I don't see how the sand can come out any faster Trunks...but I'll try anything right now. Okay, tell me how the sand can come out faster?" ask Mrs. Keno."  
  
"LIKE THISSSS!!!!" bellowed Trunks. Then he blows on Seymour's eyes real quick enough not to blow Seymour's eyes out only the sand but enough to make it look like a gust wind up to twenty miles an hour came through. Then all the kids in class except for Goten stared at Trunks with eyes as big as doorknobs.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Said Mrs. keno, with eyes as big as doorknobs staring at Trunks.  
  
"That should impress Jennifer." Said Trunks, smirking, thinking to himself.  
  
"Ha ha ha!! Way to go Trunks!!" shouted Goten. Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was on the Internet trying to find ways to be romantic with his wife. Then Goku walks in the living room and sits on the coach.  
  
"What do you want Kakarot!" said Vegeta, sternly. Typing with one finger. Can't you see I'm on this ridiculous machine?!" HEY!! STOP THAT!! UGHHH!!! I SAID I WANTED FLOWERS AND CANDY!! NOT BUMPER STICKERS!!! WHAT IS THE USE FOR THIS MACHINE, IF IT CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DEMAND FROM ITTT!!!!"  
  
"We'll, when I seen Gohan use the computer in his room, he usually types in the address of what he's looking for." Said Goku.  
  
"WHAT!! Shouted Vegeta. Turns his head to look at Goku evil. Typing with one finger on the computer.  
  
"Eeeeeee! If looks could kill! Said Goku, jumping back on the couch. You need to calm down Vegeta...you won't get anywhere the way you're typing on that computer."  
  
"Oh, and you can do better...all right Kakarot! Said Vegeta, getting up from the computer. Since your such an expert, get on the computer now!"  
  
"Vegeta I never said about being good at using the computer. And the only reason why I know about the addresses is because I have been on a few times when Gohan was showing me how to use It." said Goku, smiling.  
  
"I don't care Kakarot since you said I'm not getting no where with my typing and since you said you have been on a computer before, I expect you to know what you are doing!" *This is going to be funny* Said Vegeta, smirking. Thinking to himself. Then Goku sits down at the computer.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, what do you want me to look for?" Ask Goku.  
  
"The white paper that's on the table next to the computer that said, romantic things to do with the love of your life on Valentines Day." It should have the address on there." Said Vegeta, smirking. Then Goku starts typing in the information fast like he has been typing for years. And then gets the information Vegeta needs.  
  
"HEY!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!! IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO LEARN HOW TO TURN ON THIS STUPID MACHINE!!!!" yelled Vegeta. Looking at him with big doorknob eyes.  
  
"Gohan had me first to learn how to type and then he....  
  
"NEVER MIND!!! GET OUT THE WAY KAKAROT!!!" yelled Vegeta, pushing Goku out the chair.  
  
"THAT WASN'T NICE VEGETA!! Yelled Goku. Getting off the floor and pushes Vegeta out of the chair.  
  
"INFIDEL!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! Then they started fighting real fast and hard. so fast, you couldn't see them. Then Bulma and Chi Chi ran in the living room.  
  
"STOP IT VEGETA!!!" Screamed Bulma.  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND GOKU!!!!" Screamed Chi Chi. Then they suddenly stop with Gokus hands on Vegetas throat and Vegetas legs and arms wrapped around Gokus legs and waste.  
  
"Well, he started it!" Said Goku, looking serious letting Vegeta go.  
  
"No I didn't you big head fool!! You was the one that pushed me out of my chair!!" Yelled Vegeta, looking evil. Letting go of Goku.  
  
"Goku!!" yelled Chi Chi, frowning at him.  
  
"Vegeta got mad because he's not that good at using a computer and he demanded me to get on since I said he wasn't getting anywhere the way he was typing and I did, and I was able to get the information he was looking for and he got jealous and pushed me off." It's not my fault, if he's not that good at using a computer!" said Goku.  
  
"YOU NO TAIL MONKEYYY!!!! YOU WAS CLUELESS TO THE COMPUTER UNTIL YOUR SON SHOWED YOU HOW TO USE IT!!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"At least this no tail monkey can type forty five words a minute...you can only type with one finger!" Said Goku, smirking.  
  
"FOOL!!! NOW YOU DIEEE!!!" Yelled Vegeta, getting ready to fight.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Yelled Bulma, Vegeta get your things and take them out to the guesthouse now!"  
  
"I will not!!" Shouted Vegeta, folding his arms.  
  
"Goku, I want you also to move your things out of the house!" Said Chi Chi. frowning at him  
  
"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!" Shouted Goku. Waving his hands franticly.  
  
"Oh please Goku.... look around you and tell me why! This place looks like a bomb hit it!" said Chi Chi, frowning at him.  
  
"Goku, you can stay in the guesthouse since Vegeta wont stay in it." Said Bulma, frowning at Vegeta.  
  
"Where will you be staying at woman?!" Ask Vegeta, frowning at Bulma.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" Said Bulma, smirking. Then Yamcha walks in the living room.  
  
"Whoa! What happen here?!" Said Yamcha, looking around.  
  
"YOU'RE STAYING WITH THAT WEAKLINGGG!!!! SOMEBODYS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"No Vegeta, but since you're here Yamcha, you can take me over to where I will be staying at." Said Bulma, smirking.  
  
"You can't be serious Bulma! Said Vegeta, looking serious. I'm your husband and you wont tell me where your staying but your letting this fool Yamcha know?!"  
  
"Yes Vegeta! Said Bulma, starting to walk out the door. I'll have Yamcha come and get my things later."  
  
"HE WILL DIE BEFORE I LET HIM TOUCH YOUR THINGS!!! Yelled Vegeta, powering up.  
  
"I don't think so Vegeta, if you touch a hair on his head, we are through!" You got that Vegeta!" Said Bulma as she stops walking and turns around. "You're going to have to trust me." I will call you later...I love you Vegeta. Bye." Said Bulma, walking out the door.  
  
"I love you to Goku. I will be at home. Bye." Said Chi Chi, walking out the door  
  
"See you later Goku. Bye Vegeta." Said Yamcha, smirking.  
  
"Yamcha, if I sense you touching my wife's hair, you're a dead man!" Said Vegeta, giving him an evil look.  
  
"I'm scared... I'm scared! Please! *Being sarcastic* You have nothing to worry about from me or do you?!" Said Yamcha, with a sinister grin walking backwards out of the door. Then Vegeta was about to shoot an energy blast at him but Goku stop him.  
  
"Vegeta! Yamcha was just messing with you!" said Goku.  
  
"I don't trust him! What if he does try and hit on my wife!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Your going to have to trust Bulma Vegeta...she loves you very much. Said Goku, looking serious.  
  
"When that psychoticYamcha was going out with her, he romance her and since I have been married to her, I have not and that's what worries me." Said Vegeta, feeling worried. Then in Yamchas car after he drops off Chi Chi and Bulma, he was talking on his cell.  
  
"Hey Reg.... I'm doing fine. I need a favor to ask of you." I want to make reservations for two. Yeah...for the master suite on Valentines Day. Of course this person is special to me...I wouldn't be asking you for this favor if she wasn't."  
  
Whoa isn't that something. I wonder what's up with Yamcha about the master suite he's making reservations for? if it has anything to do with Bulma, he's buried for sure. And what will Videl say when she finds out that Gohan wants to go out with her best friend erasa instead of her? will erase who always liked Gohan from the beginning and decided to stop liking gohan after Videl told her she like him and go for him anyway and break her friends heart? and if Angela has anything to do with it, she'll tell Videl herself. And poor Vegeta and Goku are in the doghouse. Will those two survive with out there wives for a little while? Find out in Chap 3. 


	3. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 3.

A crazy Valentines Day Chap 3.  
  
The next day at orange star high school during lunchtime in the breezeway sharpener was sitting at the table in deep thought.  
  
"I can't believe, I have to write a one thousand word essay on Gohan. The book geek. Why couldn't it have been Videl?" Said sharpener, smirking. "Now I can write forever about her!" She's a babe in a half.... she is not only beautiful...  
  
"Sharpener! Sharpener! Said erasa, shaking him. What is wrong with him Videl? It's like he's in a trance...or something."  
  
"Earth to sharpener! Said Videl. Punching him in his arm. He's in deep thought about something." Then Gohan walks over to the table.  
  
"What's up guys...Whoa, what's wrong with sharpener? He looks like he's in another world...I think I can help him." Then gohan gets in his face and looks strait into his eyes and takes both of his hands and starts to massage his temples calling his name.  
  
"Sharpener! Sharpener! Sharpener... it's gohan... are you okay?! Then sharpener snaps out of his thoughts because of what gohan did and he quickly notices gohan in his face and his hands on his temples and then sharpener turns red and slowly moves Gohans hands and gets up and walks away from the table.  
  
"That was rude!" Said Videl, frowning at sharpener.  
  
"He didn't even say goodbye!" Said gohan. blinking his eyes  
  
"He could have at least said something." Said erasa. Then as sharpener turned the corner, he starts freaking out.  
  
"AAAAAH!!! HE TOUCH MY FACE!!!! I HAVE GEEK COOTIESSS!!!" screamed sharpener, jumping up and down nervously taking out lots of toweletts covering his entire face and starts scrubbing his face and then he nervously takes out his cell phone and hysterically starts dialing erasas cell phone number. Erasa was talking to gohan and Videl.  
  
"I think the colors are all wrong for her, she should...uh my phones ringing hold on just a sec. Said erasa, answering her cell phone. "Hello!"  
  
"E-ERASA, I-I NEED T-TO S-SEE Y-YOU R-RIGHT NOW!!! Yelled a nervous hysterical sharpener.  
  
"Sharpener?! What's wrong...you sound awful! Said erasa, with a concern look.  
  
"E-ERASA, P-PLEASE C-COME AAALONE...H-HURRY B-BEFORE I-I G-GO N-NUTS!!!" screeched sharpener, getting of his cell. Then he starts to hyperventilate and picks up a paper bag off the ground and starts to breathing in it.  
  
"What is wrong with sharpener?" Ask Videl. Looking serious  
  
"Does he need our help?" Ask Gohan. Looking serious  
  
"No, that's okay. he has something personal to tell me...I'll see you guys later." Said erasa. Walking away. At Gokus house.  
  
"I love you bulma can you please come home now...I can't stand being here with Kakarot! Said Vegeta, talking on the phone.  
  
"No Vegeta, I will be home on Valentines Day...If I come home sooner, I will let you know...until then, you can come and visit me out here at Chi Chi house but there's a catch.  
  
"What is the catch?! Said Vegeta.  
  
"That you romance me...the list I gave you, make sure you use it." I've got to go. Bye Vegeta." She hangs up.  
  
"No wait! Ughhh!! Said Vegeta, slamming down the phone. Then Goku walks in all dressed up.  
  
"And where do you think you are going all dressed up like that, you look ridiculous kakarot!"  
  
"It doesn't matter how you think I look Vegeta, I am doing this for Chi Chi. I am going to take her out for lunch at a the Vio Du Rae." A very nice restaurant in south city and after that, I'm taking her on a romantic boat ride...it's all on that paper that bulma gave you."  
  
"That was my paper kakarot for me to look at only!" Said an angry Vegeta.  
  
"If you want bulma to come home sooner, you better start doing something off that paper vegeta." It's a lot of stuff you can choose from and I `m planning on using it.  
  
"No your not...like I said moron it's for me only!" Said vegeta, frowning.  
  
"That's all right... I made a copy of it earlier. See ya." Then Goku uses the instant transmission and disappears. Back at orange star high school erasa and sharpener was in study hall and he was still freaking out about Gohan.  
  
"Sharpener it's like I told you earlier, you have to get to know him...you might just find out that you and gohan may have something in common.  
  
"What?! That we are in the same classes every day...Monday thru Friday. That's refreshing to know! I might as well give up now and tell Mrs.Pinna I can't do this!" said Sharpener. Feeling hopeless.  
  
"Your so weak sharpener...I never knew you had it in you."  
  
"WEAK!! Yelled sharpener. Shooting strait up out of his chair."  
  
"Sit down sharpener and lower you voice or leave!" Said Mr. Tate.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Tate sir, it won't happen again." sharpener sits down. "Erasa, I have never been weak. All right!" Okay, *he signs* I'll do it...no matter how freakish it is.  
  
"Great sharpener. You wont regret it...I promise." Then she gets up to leave. I'll see you later. Have fun studying."  
  
"Fun. Yippy...speak for yourself." Said sharpener. Sarcastically. As she was walking down the hallway and turn the corner she bump into Gohan again, but this time she didn't fall just stumble a little.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this erasa. Said Gohan, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I was on my way to my locker to get my books, for the next class...boy look at the time gohan *looking at her watch*I don't want to be late. See ya.  
  
Said Erasa, starting to walk away. Then he quickly jumps in front of her.  
  
"Erasa, class doesn't start until forty five minutes from now. You can't keep avoiding me.... this is not going to go away."  
  
"Gohan, why are you out of class anyway...don't you suppose to be in study hall right now?" ask erasa.  
  
"I was in study hall and I finish all of my work and studies so I can spend some time with you before the next class. Do you want to spend to some time with me erasa?" ask gohan. Smiling.  
  
"Gohan, if you had of first come to me way before videl told me she liked you, and was planning on going after you, I would have said yes to that question you ask me yesterday about going out with you." Said erasa. Then Angela again who was in the hallway saw gohan and erasa and hid herself and this time toke out of her purse a tape recorder and her camera. She turns on the tape recorder.  
  
"Erasa, didn't videl know at first from the beginning that you like me?"  
  
"Yes she did but I never made any moves on you so when she ask me did I still like you, I said no...which I shouldn't have lied because I still liked you Gohan. Then they kiss and Angela starts taking pictures. Mean while back at orange star elementary school every one in Mrs. Kenos class was working on their Valentines Day art project. Trunks and Seymour was at the table.  
  
"I wanted to thank you again trunks for getting the sand out of my eyes. Said Seymour, smiling.  
  
"Thanks but I did it more for Jennifer because I was trying to impress her...I like her and I am going to ask her to be my Valentine. Said trunks, smirking at him.  
  
"Sorry trunks but I am her valentine and she has already said yes to me. Said Seymour, pushing his glasses back on his face. So you're going to have to ask someone else.  
  
"Look you, she's mine...got it or do I need to get rough with you?" Said trunks popping his knuckles.  
  
"Like you did on the playground trunks...looks are always deceiving. The same way you hide your powers, I can hide mine. Then he raised his power and goten felt it just like trunks did and goten looks over at Seymour way across the room.  
  
"So, you've been faking it...how cute. But that still don't mean Jennifer won't be mine nerd. Said trunks, frowning. I'll crush you like the roach you are.  
  
"Trunks, all you know is brute strength but it's going to take more than brute strength if you want to beat me and you wont...face it, you're out classed.  
  
"That's it...after school you and me...and I promise you, it wont be pretty."  
  
"Well, since we are at war, let me show you what you are up against. Then he turned his head to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and Seymour's eyes light up and flashed and the intense power from it knock all of the paint including trunks off the table and slammed into the wall real hard.  
  
SLAMM!!  
  
"OW!!" Said trunks, hitting the wall in pain. Then Mrs. keno and all the kids came running over to see about him. Back at school gohan and erasa was still kissing and Angela was still taking pictures then erasa pulls back.  
  
"Gohan this is wrong. Videl is my friend...I can't do this to her. Said erasa, pulling back from him.  
  
"Erasa, I understand that and I don't want to hurt Videl either but at the valentines day party she's going to tell me how she feels about me and you know how I feel about her. Said gohan, holding her hands.  
  
"Great, just great...now what are we going to do? The party is just a week away. said erasa. Looking sad.  
  
"We tell her the truth. Said gohan.  
  
"Are you nuts...she'll hate us." Said erasa.  
  
"She'll hate us more if we don't tell her erasa, she's our friend.... All right you two get to class before you both get in trouble. Said Mr. Moore, noticing them talking in the hallway.  
  
"Sorry about that sir!" said Gohan, smiling. They both went out side and walk over to the breezeway. Then Angela sneakily follows them unseen.  
  
"You right gohan...we do need to be honest with her but that's going to be the hardest part. *She signs* when are we going to tell her?" Ask erasa.  
  
"After school, said gohan, the sooner the better. Like I was trying to say before, we are her friends...it's better if we tell her than her hearing it from someone else. *Darn it! Said Angela in her mind. "This messes up my plan for blackmailing him* she gets and idea and turns off her tape recorder and runs in the school to her friends in Today's Gossip office.  
  
"Tishame ...Gomez I have the scoop of the century!! Will you be able to put this out before school is over with?!!" shouted Angela, running in the room Talking real fast.  
  
"Whoa babe...what do you know that is the scoop of the century?" Said Gomez, smiling.  
  
"It must be some really hot stuff." Said Tishame, smiling. Then Angela takes out her tape recorder and camera and gives it to them and Tishame turns on the tape recorder and as they listen, their eyes became as big as doorknobs and there mouths drop real low.  
  
"Ahh!! This is more than hot...it's an inferno!" Said Tishame, real excited.  
  
"I can have these pictures developed in five minutes for the front cover and on the inside pages. I can't believe it... erasa and gohan! A secret couple and videl likes him and knows nothing about those two!" This will make some great gossip news just before there party!" said Gomez. Smirking feeling excited.  
  
"The front page will say: Secret lovers in a moment of passion. And on the side will say: Find out who is the famous girl that was kept in the dark about the secret love affair and why. "This is going to be great!" Said Tishame, in excitement.  
  
"You see, like I said...the scoop of the century. Said Angela, with a sinister grin on her face.  
  
This is great. Will gohan and erasa still get together once the news is out about them? Will videl still want to be there friends? And what about Seymour? Surprise surprise, He has secret powers. Will this change trunks mind about going after Jennifer? Or will he show him the power of a half saiyan? Find out in Chap 4. 


	4. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 4.

A crazy Valentines Day Chap 4.  
  
"Later on that afternoon at The Elderu restaurant Vegeta and Bulma were sitting at the table outside and had just finish their meal and enjoying the ocean view and all of its scenery.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, this place is so beautiful!" Said Bulma, excited smiling looking all around her. It's exactly the way it's been advertised on the Internet.  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you my, love. Said vegeta, kissing her hand. I have a surprise for you." Then he snaps his fingers and some one comes with a bouquet of red roses along with a violinist who was wearing a beautiful costume and a mask, and the other person who had the roses handed them to bulma as the violinist starts to play the song forever yours. Then Vegeta stands up and gets in front of her and starts to read a poem he wrote on the same title of the song.  
  
You are a vision of beauty that my eyes never get enough of.  
  
For you where beautifully and wonderfully made from above.  
  
There is no one else like you that I desire.  
  
You have set my soul on fire.  
  
Forever yours I will be.  
  
As I bow down on bended knee. *Vegeta gets down on one knee*  
  
Forever yours I am.  
  
Forever yours I am.  
  
Then Vegeta puts the poem away. "That is so beautiful Vegeta...I love you so much!" Said Bulma, smiling with tears coming down her face. Then Vegeta gets up off the floor and takes both of Bulmas hands.  
  
"I love you to bulma...come dance with me. Said Vegeta, with tears starting to come down his face. Then bulma gets up and they both started to dance while the violinist keeps playing the music. At orange star high school the last bell just rang to end the school day. Gohan and sharpener were talking and walking out of class together. "I didn't know gohan that you like to train. Said sharpener, looking surprised.  
  
"Yeah man. I love it, that is the only way to get better in your fighting skills. Said gohan, smiling.  
  
"Maybe we can train together sometimes...if that's alright with you. Said sharpener, smirking.  
  
"You, want to train with me? Ask gohan, looking shock. Okay sharpener what's up? You never wanted to train with me before... this is not some trick is it...because if it is, you're going to regret it!"  
  
"Gohan, tricks are for sissies who are full of themselves. I'm being real man. I would like to train with you sometimes; maybe we can learn different techniques from each other." Said sharpener.  
  
"Okay sharpener, tomorrow at my house. Said gohan, writing down his address and phone number. "Give me a call if you get lost."  
  
"I wont, I `m real good at finding my way to places." Said sharpener, smirking. Then two guys in one of gohans class came up to him.  
  
"Gohan, we didn't know you was a player dude!" Said Terrance, smirking  
  
"Yeah man, I'm sure Videl is totally tick off with you and erasa." Said Rick, smirking.  
  
"What are you two talking about?!" ask gohan, looking confused. Then Rick shows him the newspaper.  
  
"AHHH!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Screamed gohan, freaking out looking at the newspaper. Still freaking out, he runs off looking for erasa and Videl then sharpener follows him. Gohan had run all down the hallways looking for them. Then he went outside and notices a huge crowd of people shouting and cheering over what was going on plus a lot of dust was flying around. Then he notices it was Videl and erasa fighting.  
  
So he ran over to investigate and Angela was watching the fight way in the background smiling and enjoying what she did.  
  
"YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE ERASA!!! YOU HEAR ME...A WHOREEEE!!!!" Screamed Videl, on top of her and beating the life out of her.  
  
"AHHHH!!! GET OFF ME VIDELLL!!!" Screamed erasa, curled up in a ball of pain unable to fight because videl immediately attacked her and was so strong and fast erasa had little to no chance of fighting her off. Then gohan quickly steps in and pulls videl off erasa and sharpener who was following gohan to find out what was going on, picks up erasa off the ground.  
  
"Erasa! I'm going to take you to the hospital!" Said sharpener, sternly. carrying her to his car. Then videl was trying to run after erasa but gohan kept her from going.  
  
"STOP IT VIDEL!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!!" screamed gohan-holding Videl down on the ground.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS GOHAN!!!" Screamed Videl, trying to push him off.  
  
"I CAN'T VIDEL, BECAUSE; I AM THE ONE WHO KISSED HER!!! I WAS THE ONE THAT SAID I LIKED HER AND WANTED TO GO OUT WITH HER!!!" I WAS THE ONE WHO APPROACHED HER, SHE DIDN'T APPROACH ME AT ALL!!!" AND I WAS THE ONE THAT SAID LETS TELL VIDEL BEFORE ANYONE ELSE FINDS OUT!!!!!" COME ON...WHY DON'T YOU BEAT ON ME...LIKE YOU DID HER, BECAUSE SHE WASN'T ALONE IN THIS!!!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"ALL RIGHT...I WILL!!!" Screamed videl. Then she knees gohan in the stomach. And he didn't feel it and they both jump up off the ground and they got in there fighting positions and videl attacks him.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Screamed videl, charging after him and starts kicking and punching him real fast and everyone was amazed at the speed she was going and her fighting techniques but to gohan it was nothing to him. He didn't fight her back. So he allowed her to let out her anger on him.  
  
"Do you see how fast she's moving?" Said some of the people in the crowd, "And look at those powerful moves...Gohan can't keep with standing those blows she's giving him for long!" Gohan was able to with stand all of her kicks and punches then he stops her by grabbing her fist and leg. The crowd started to gasp and stand in awe when he did that because of the speed and powerful attacks she was doing and they wondered how was it possible for him to with stand those blows and stop her like that.  
  
"It ends right now videl!" Said gohan, sternly. gripping her fist and leg.  
  
"IT ENDS WHEN I SAY IT ENDS!!!!" Screamed videl. Then she uses her other leg and arm to attack gohan.  
  
"I've got to end this some how to keep from revealing how strong I am and at the same time get rid of this crowd." Said gohan, thinking to himself. Then gohan had a quick thought and starts calling on piccolo in his mind.  
  
"Piccolo! Do you hear me?! I need your help right now!" then piccolo who was on Kames lookout in meditation heard him and stops meditating.  
  
"Yes gohan, what's wrong!" Said piccolo, sternly.  
  
"I'm at school and I'm fighting videl and there is a huge crowd here watching us and I can't reveal how strong I am...I can't go into detail right now what happened but I need your help pronto!! Said gohan, hysterically.  
  
"It's about erasa isn't it? I saw it all when I was in meditation but I didn't realize it was all happening right now." Said piccolo, looking serious.  
  
"That's great piccolo...hurry please!!" Said Gohan, hysterically sweating bullets. Then piccolo stands up and starts to focus on where the school is sitting at and he finds it and opens his mouth and shoots outs an energy beam from the inside of his mouth from kames lookout.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" shouts piccolo, as the energy beam was coming out of his mouth. Then the blast hits the playground of the school and goes all the way across destroying the bleachers and all of the athletic equipment and everything that was out there. Everyone was screaming and running all over the place.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!!!" Yelled Videl then stops fighting and notices that the playground had been completely destroyed.  
  
"You didn't have to destroy the schools playground but thanks for getting me out of this Piccolo...you are a true friend." Said Gohan, in his mind to piccolo.  
  
"It was my pleasure Gohan. Said piccolo." Smiling. Then gohan starts to back away slowly as he notices how videl was so focus on what just happened and turns around and starts' running then takes off in the air unnoticed by her. Then two days before Valentines Day. Goku and Chi Chi were in a coach riding horse power chauffeured by a man going down West Capper, which were known for their eighteenth century look, and they also dressed liked they lived in that time.  
  
"I love you Chi Chi said Goku, with his head on her lap. I didn't realized how much I have missed out on not romancing you all of these years since we have been married."  
  
"Goku I never realized how much I missed out on getting to know a side of you that I thought you never had. I'm so glad you showed me this side of you; please never stop doing this...I love you so much Goku." Then he sits up and they kiss passionately. Then goku stops kissing Chi Chi. and goes to the window in front of him.  
  
"Driver, can you please stop here? We don't want to ride anymore." Ask goku, smiling.  
  
"I can't let you off here sir. I am only allowed to let you off at the station." Said the driver. Then goku takes out a one hundred dollar bill and puts it through the window and he and Chi Chi got out of the coach. Then the driver saw it and his mind was change instantly.  
  
"I'm glad you and the misses enjoyed your ride...come back soon!" Said the driver kissing his money and putting it in his pocket. Then goku does the instant transmission and instantly disappears and reappears inside there home.  
  
"Why are we at home Goku?" Ask Chi Chi, smiling wondering what's up. Then he takes her in the dinning room and pulls out the chair for her and she sits in it. Then he takes out some red, white and pink scented candles and sits them on the table and lights them and goes over and puts in a disk and starts to dance and sing to the song that came on and he stops dancing and starts to slowly walk over to her. Then Chi Chi was totally shock by Gokus ability to dance and sing. He sang so well, that she wanted to melt in her chair. Then at Capsule Corp Vegeta was in the gravity machine and the people had just left from remodeling the living room and bringing in the furniture and Yamcha walks in. bulma was sitting on the couch.  
  
"I can't believe how fast they finish this living room bulma and it looks so great!" said Yamcha, going over and sit down on the couch next to Bulma.  
  
"For a long time now, I have been wanting to get the living room remodeled. It wasn't great the way things happen to get this living room redid but I'm glad it's done." Said Bulma, smiling. Then Yamcha starts to stare at bulma.  
  
"Yamcha, why are you staring at me like that?" ask Bulma, smiling. Then he kisses her on the cheek. Then Vegeta who had walk in saw him kiss her. Then he becomes furious.  
  
"FOOL!!! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY WIFE!!! YOU JUST MADE YOUR DEATH WISHHH!!!!" screamed Vegeta, running over to him.  
  
This is another great chapter. Will yamcha be able to explain to Vegeta why he kiss Bulma on her cheek or will he die trying? Will gohan, videl and erasa ever be the same again after what happen at school? Will Sharpener become a real friend to gohan or is he just being nice to get his essay done? Find out next in Chapter 5. 


	5. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 5.

A crazy Valentines Day Chap 5.  
  
At sharpeners house: Gohan and Sharpener had just finished sparring and now they were resting.  
  
"I didn't know gohan that you could fight so good. I could barely keep up with you." Said sharpener. Feeling Worn out.  
  
"I have been doing this all of my life. Every since I was five years old." *Boy it was hard for me to keep from showing him my real strength* said gohan, thinking to himself. Then the doorbell rings. Sharpener goes and opens the door. It was Videl and erasa.  
  
"Hey girls, come in." said sharpener, as they walk in.  
  
"Videl and erasa... I'm glad to see you two are back together again." Said Gohan, smiling.  
  
"Yeah right, let's get one thing straight! I did not come with her nor will I ever forgive her!" Said Videl, frowning. Putting her hands on her waste.  
  
"Videl, you need to give me a chance to explain I...  
  
"I don't want to hear it erasa or do you want your butt kick again?!" said videl, starting to walk towards her.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! Yelled sharpener, stepping in front of her. This has to stop videl! You and erasa have been friends to long not to talk things out!" So... that is why, I called you both to come over here...I figured this would be the perfect time to deal with this!"  
  
"There is nothing to say.... she knew how I felt about Gohan...she deliberately stab me in the back!!" shouted Videl.  
  
"Videl, you need to let erasa explain something to you...are you going to tell her erasa or shall I?!" said Gohan, looking at erasa serious.  
  
"Videl, *erasa sign* I wasn't honest with you when you ask me, did I still like gohan. The reason why I said yes is because, I never did make any moves on him and you liked him...and when gohan approach me about how he felt about me, I told him that you liked him... he already knew I had liked him because I showed it the first day he came to class...I just couldn't resist when he kissed me.  
  
"Yeah, that was very obvious. Who ever took those pictures had a good zoom lens." Erasa, I am so sorry for hurting you like that...please forgive me?" ask videl, hugging her.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you...and I'm sorry to for not being honest with you...will you please forgive me?" ask erasa, hugging her.  
  
"Sure I'll forgive you but Erasa, you should have been honest with me about your feelings with Gohan regardless of how I felt towards him." I could have given you some advice that would have helped you to make your move on him because, when I saw you two on that news paper holding hands...kissing each other passionately, I just went totally ballistic."  
  
"Passionately?!" Said Gohan and erasa, in unison.  
  
"A picture speaks a thousand words sometimes ... and that picture spoke one word, passion!" Said sharpener. Smirking.  
  
"I'm sorry videl for not being honest with you...I just hate that you had to find out in such an ugly way." said erasa.  
  
"What I like to know is, who was the idiot that took those pictures and did the recording! Said Sharpener. When I find out who did this and I will, they will pay!"  
  
"We need to talk to the dean and have him to shut down the gossip newspaper in our school or if not that, at least limit what goes through there but anyway, I'm glad that this was straighten out between you two." I want to apologize to you erasa for putting you on the spot like that but my mind still has not change erasa." Said gohan, walking over to her and takes her in his arms and they start to kiss passionately.  
  
"Look at lover boy over there!" Said sharpener. Smirking  
  
"They do look good together." Said videl. Smiling. Mean while at Capsule Corp. bulma was standing between Vegeta and Yamcha trying to keep them from fighting.  
  
"Vegeta, please calm down...yamcha wasn't doing anything wrong!" said Bulma, trying to hold Vegeta back.  
  
"WHATTTT!!!!! NOT DOING NOTHING WRONG!!! WOMAN!!! ARE YOU DRUNK!!! FROM WHAT I JUST SAW, IT LOOKS WRONG TO ME!!! NOW IT'S KILLING TIME!!!" Screamed Vegeta. Trying to move bulma out of the way.  
  
"Ahh! Vegeta, you don't understand, it was a friendly kiss!" Said Yamcha, hysterically waving both hands standing back in fear of being killed.  
  
"VEGETA!!! STOP IT; I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!!! SO CHILL OUT!!! Screamed bulma, pushing him back.  
  
"Bulma, I'm only going to tell you once to move! If you don't, I wont be responsible for what is going to happen to you!"  
  
"Vegeta, I already told you...yamcha wasn't doing anything wrong! Why don't you believe me?!" ask Bulma.  
  
"Woman!" You are starting to act like kakarot! Why can't you see, what he is up to?!" ask Vegeta, looking at bulma wondering why she don't get it.  
  
"What is Yamcha trying to do Vegeta, since you think I'm obviously stupid!" Said Bulma, in anger.  
  
"He is trying to break up our marriage Bulma!" said Vegeta, in anger.  
  
"Vegeta, are you nuts...I'm not trying to do that!!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you don't.... by turning you into ashes...ready to burn?!!" yelled Vegeta. Then as Vegeta was about to push bulma out of the way to get Yamcha. She slaps him real hard across the face to stop him and he felt it.  
  
SMACKKK!!!  
  
"GET OUT... GET OUT... GET OUTTTT!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO TALORATE THIS!!! GO SOMEWHERE AND CALM DOWN!!!" screamed bulma, who was very upset. Then vegeta who was shock at his wife for hitting him became furious.  
  
"YOU DISHONOR YOUR HUSBAND WITH A SLAP IN THE FACE BECAUSE OF THIS.... DEMON POSSESSED FREAK?!!! Said vegeta, about to go ballistic.  
  
"Bulma, I'll see you later!" Said Yamcha, walking out the door in anger.  
  
"YEAH, YOU BETTER LEAVE!!! Said Vegeta. Then bulma who was furious walks fast out the door calling for Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha, wait...I'm going with you!" Said bulma, getting in the car with him. Then vegeta runs outside.  
  
"WHERE IN STRAWBERRY LAND IS YOU GOING BULMA?!!!!  
  
"AWAY FROM YOU!!! FLOOR IT YAMCHA!!!!!" yelled bulma, then they take off and Yamcha looks back at Vegeta smirking. At orange star elementary school every one was on the playground and Trunks, Seymour, Goten and Jennifer was in the sandbox.  
  
"Trunks are you sure your ready to fight Seymour?" Ask goten, he is so tricky."  
  
"I don't care how tricky he is... no egg head is going to keep me from my girl!" said trunks in anger. Then Jennifer leaves Seymour to go and play with the other girls. Then he looks over at Trunks with a sinister grin and his eyes starts flashing real slow.  
  
"YOU DARE TOY WITH ME!!!! YOU POLYESTER WEARING FOOL!!!"  
  
Yelled trunks.  
  
"Trunks, why don't you come over here and say it to my face... if you dare!" said Seymour, with a sinister grin.  
  
"HERE I COME!!!" Yelled trunks. Then Goten stops him.  
  
"No trunks! That's what he wants you to do...it's a trap!"  
  
"He's smarter than you trunks.... if you wasn't such a sissy, you would have known that! Said Seymour, smirking.  
  
"SISSYYY!!!! YOUR GOING TO YOUR GRAVE FOR THOSE WORDS. Then trunks disappear and reappear in front of Seymour and grab him by his throat and starts shaking it real fast. Then Seymour starts to scream for help like a little girl.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! TRUNKS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!" screamed Seymour. Then Mrs. keno ran over to him and pulls trunks off Seymour.  
  
"Mrs. Keno you've saved me...ahh!" Said Seymour, as he faints in Mrs. Keno's arms.  
  
"I told you it was a trap trunks." Said Goten.  
  
"Darn it! He trick me!" said trunks, looking serious.  
  
I can't believe Seymour is such a trickster. Will he and trunks ever fight or is he playing trunks like a deck of cards? Will bulma and vegeta kiss and make up or will Yamcha be the one who does the kissing for Vegeta and most likely die. Find out in Chap 6. 


	6. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 6.

A crazy Valentines Day 

"Seymour! Seymour! Seymour! Said Mrs. Keno, tapping him. "Sherry, I want you to take trunks to the office…I will deal with him in a minute!" Then Seymour gets up.

"No Mrs. Keno! Trunks was just playing around with me and I was just faking it, just to see how fast it would take you to get here…. sorry. I didn't mean for trunks to get into any trouble." Said Seymour, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Is this true trunks?" Ask Mrs. Keno, turning around to him feeling annoyed.

"Yes mam, every word." Said trunks, fake smiling.

"Boys, Please don't do that again! What if there was a real emergency happening and I am over here with you two who don't have a problem…and I am shock with you Seymour… I expect this from trunks but not you!" said Mrs. Keno, frowning.

"I know Mrs. Keno…I do deserve to be punished…. I can sacrifice a week of computer from my free time or what ever you feel my punishment should be." Said Seymour, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Said trunks, looking wide-eyed.

"He's good." Said goten.

"Seymour, I won't punish you this time because your intentions are never to do harm." Said Mrs. keno; looking serious. Then the bell rings to end the school day. "Time to go home class… lets line up to go in!"  Then Seymour walks next to trunks and whispers in his ear.

"We fight Valentines Day… hope your parents have your life insurance paid up." Said Seymour, with a sinister grin. Getting in line.

"UGHHH!!!! Said trunks, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MORTAL!!!! I'LL BREAK YOUR DEFORM FACE!!!!" then goten puts his hand over trunks mouth. 

"Quiet trunks, he's trying to trick you again." said Goten.

At Capsule Corp. Goku just walk in because Vegeta called him on the phone and ask him to come over.

"What's up Vegeta?" You sounded upset on the phone!"

"Upset is not the word kakarot! Anger describes how I am feeling right now!"

"What are you so angry about Vegeta?"

"BULMA HAS RAN OFF WITH YAMCHA!!! Said vegeta, falling face down on the floor crying and starts throwing a tantrum. MY WORSES FEARS HAVE COME TO PASS!!!!" SHE HAS LEFT ME… LEFT ME… LEFT MEEEE!!!!!" then vegeta jumps up and out of no were pulls out two double barrel shot guns. *Vegeta with an evil grin from ear to ear*  "I'M GOING YAMCHA HUNTING!!!!!"

"Vegeta, put those away, it's not your style…you're a saiyan, you don't use guns!" Said goku.

"Future trunks has a sword kakarot and he's a saiyan?!" said vegeta.

"Your not future trunks vegeta! You never used a weapon before why start now!"

"Your right kakarot, as usual! All right, we'll do it this way…we'll go to his house; you get Bulma while I blast Yamcha into ashes!" said vegeta, with a sinister grin.

"No vegeta, we are not going anywhere! I don't believe bulma has left you for Yamcha nor is he trying to ruin your marriage." Said goku.

"WHAT!!! He kisses her on the face, she slaps me to defend him and She volunteers to leave with him!!! Please kakarot, don't tell me he isn't trying to break up our marriage nor she hasn't left me for him because I'm not buying it!!" yelled Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Bulma loves you very much…if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have married you! You need to just trust her." Said goku.

"Trust her?! She walked out on me kakarot…. HELLO!!!" Shouted vegeta.

"If you was like this earlier when she was here, that may be the reason why she left!" said goku, frowning

"And what does that suppose to mean kakarot!!" Shouted Vegeta, looking angry.

"Oh come on vegeta! Since I've been here, you haven't listening to a word I have said to you! I'm sure you did bulma the same exact way!" Then vegeta paused for a moment to think about what was said to him.

"Your right again Kakarot. I was the one that drove her away in the arms of Yamcha. Which I'm going to break, if she is in his arms!" said vegeta.

"I'm sure vegeta… she's not in Yamchas arms. I tell you what; I'll call over at his house and see if she's there." Said Goku. Picking up the phone. Then Vegeta stops him.

"No Kakarot, I'll do it. Since it's my fault that she left." Said vegeta, dialing the number.  At Yamchas house:

"You can stay here tonight bulma if you don't want to go home." Said Yamcha, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Yamcha but it wouldn't be right to stay here since I'm married… I'll stay with Chi Chi or my other friends if I need to but I wont because I will be going home tonight…. I just needed to get away from vegeta for a while.

"How do you put up with him…I mean, why do you put up with him?" ask Yamcha.

"Vegeta is vegeta and he's not a mean man. For the past two weeks have been the most awesome weeks since I have been married to him." I have seen a side of vegeta that I never knew existed." Said Bulma, smiling and sighing.

"So, he finally romance you…it took him long enough." Said Yamcha, sarcastically.

"What does that suppose to mean Yamcha?" Ask Bulma, sternly.

"You have been married to this guy for a long time and he's never romance you!" When we were going out, I always romance you and were there for you and you dump me for him!" what's up with that!" said Yamcha, feeling hurt.

"Yamcha, I wasn't the only one you romance and was there for…remember! I don't even want to here it Yamcha!"  You know as well as I do that your heart wasn't totally mine and I wasn't going to tolerate it anymore and that's where vegeta comes in my life and made me feel special and I didn't have to compete with no other woman!" 

"As much as I hate to admit it, your right bulma. I was a womanizer, and I didn't realize what I had, until you were gone. I regretted it for a long time. But life goes on." Said yamcha, sighing looking sad.

"Oh Yamcha, I don't want you to be sad. You are such a good friend and the right woman for you is out there." Said Bulma, smiling. Well, I better be getting home now. I'm sure vegeta is freaking out." He doesn't trust you at all and I don't think he trust me being with you even though I have repeatedly assured him that he has nothing to worry about me leaving him for you.

"Vegeta remembers when you and I were a couple and I romance you all the time and I believe that's why he's afraid that you will leave him for me.

"You really think so Yamcha?" Ask Bulma, looking serious.

"I'm sure of it." said Yamcha. Then they both walk out the door. Back at Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta, if no ones answering the phone, that means no ones there." said goku, starting to become annoyed.

"I know that you stupid pie hole!!" Yelled vegeta, slamming down the phone in anger. Then the phone rings and vegeta accidentally pressed the speakerphone when he picks up the phone. 

"HELLO!!!" screamed vegeta, 

"Uh, I'm sorry. I hope I don't have the wrong number…is Mrs. bulma brief in?" ask the woman on the phone.

"No, this is her husband…what do you want!!" shouted vegeta.

"If this is a bad time sir…I can call her back later." Said the woman who was starting to feel nervous by vegetas harsh voice.

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger.

"The master suite that you and her reserved on Valentines Day is ready. Have a nice day Mr. Yamcha."  Said the woman on the phone hanging up.

"You heard it for yourself Kakarot!!" Shouted Vegeta in anger.

"This has to be a mistake…I refuse to believe that Yamcha and Bulma are having an affair!" Said goku, looking serious.

"Your in denial Kakarot!!" growl vegeta. Then bulma and Yamcha walk in.

"THEY'RE YOU AREEEE!!! Yelled vegeta, then runs and jumps up in the air and starts to come down to land on Yamcha.

"NO VEGETA!!!" Yelled goku. 

Wow! I can't believe we are getting towards the end of this Valentines Day story. Will Yamcha die by the hands of vegeta or will goku save him. Will trunks and Seymour really fight on Valentines Day? Find out in Chap 7.


	7. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 7.

A crazy Valentines Day 

"NO VEGETA!!!!" Screamed goku, then he quickly did the instant transmission and appeared in front of vegeta just before he jump on yamcha then grabs him and disappears and reappears out side of Capsule Corp.

"KAKAROT, YOU IMBECILE!!!! I ALMOST HAD HIM!!!!" Screamed vegeta, trying to pull away from goku.

"Vegeta! you need to give yamcha a chance to explain himself!"  Said goku, trying to keep vegeta from Yamcha.

"EXPLAINNNNN?!!!!! ARE YOU STRUNG OUT ON DRUGS KAKAROT?!!!!! THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAINNNNN!!!!"  Then yamcha and bulma run outside.

"Vegeta, what is wrong with you!!" Yelled bulma.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT WOMAN!!!! YOU HAVE COMMITTED THE ULTIMATE SIN AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR IT!!!!" screamed vegeta.

"Ultimate sin!! What are you talking about?!!" Shouted bulma.

"YOU MUST TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!!!!" screamed vegeta.

"RIGHT NOW YOU SURE ARE ACTING LIKE ONE!!! WHAT EVER YOU HAVE TO SAY, SAY IT!!!" Screamed bulma.

"YOU AND THAT THING OVER THERE YOU CALL A MAN, ARE FOOLING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK!!!! SOMEONE CALLED ON THE PHONE AND SAID YOU AND YOUR WIFE MASTER SUITE IS READY FOR VALENTINES DAY!!!! HAVE A NICE DAY, MR. YAMCHA!!!! SO DON'T TELL ME WOMAN THERE IS NO HANKIE PANKIE GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO BECAUSE IT ISSSSSS!!!!" screamed vegeta. Then bulma and yamcha look at each other and start laughing. Then yamcha walks over to Vegeta and handed him the receipt.

"Happy Valentines Day man from me, to you and bulma. I'll see you later." Said yamcha, smiling. Walking away. On Valentines Day in orange star elementary school. Mrs. Keno's class had just started to reveal whom they pulled for Valentines Day. 

"Happy Valentines Day Tina." Said goten, handing her a heart shape chocolate candy. 

"Thanks goten. I just love chocolate candy." Said Tina, eating her candy."

"Happy Valentines Day goten." Said Jennifer, smiling handing him his Valentines Day gift.

"CANDYYYY!!!!" screamed goten, thanks Jennifer…I love candy."

"Your welcome goten, it was my pleasure." Said Jennifer, smiling.

"Happy Valentines Day Jennifer." Said trunks, smiling handing her a Valentines Day gift. Then she opens it up.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful Trunks…a Valentines Day beanie bear! Said Jennifer, being excited. "I love it. Thanks trunks!" then Seymour walks over to trunks.

"Happy Valentines Day trunks." said Seymour, handing him a gift.

"Did you really pull my name or is this a trick?" ask trunks, sternly.

"No. It's no trick, I really did pull your name…go ahead and open It." said Seymour, smiling. Then he opens it.

"Whoa, its captain valve and the heart force valentines day special edition comic book!" Said Trunks, really excited. I have been trying to get this for weeks…it was sold out in every comic book store in town!" Thanks Seymour.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it." Said Seymour. Then Seymour gets in trunks face.

"After school trunks, you pick the location for us to fight. Said Seymour, smirking.

"Alright, meet me in the south mountains at four thirty and no tricks." Said trunks, smirking.

"Oh believe me, it wont be." Said Seymour, with a sinister grin. At orange star high school Mrs. Pinnas class just finish reading their essays on the person they pulled for Valentines Day and now they all were exchanging gifts.

"Sharpener did you really mean what you said about me?" Ask gohan.

"Every word man, I have to apologize for being such a jerk. I had not a clue of what kind of person you was, what you do." I judge you as a loser for being the smartest person in this school not realizing what I was missing, becoming your friend." Said sharpener, smiling.

"Thanks man, that was real encouraging" and thanks for the book: the freedom fighters. Reading this should be interesting." Said gohan, smiling.

"It's a good book. It's about some rebels who demanded slave owners to set the people free they had as slaves." Said sharpener. Then Angela walks over to Gohan.

"Happy Valentines Day gohan and sharpener!" Said Angela.

"Same to you Angela!" Said gohan and sharpener in unison.

"I need to talk to you gohan…it's important." Said Angela, looking serious.

"All right Angela, sharpener excuse me for a moment." Said gohan.

"Say no more, I'm going over to steal a kiss and take some candy from Carmela. She'll be mines today for sure." Said sharpener, looking devious walking away. 

"I should warn him that she's a martial arts trainer. That's okay, he'll find out." said Gohan, smirking.

"Happy Valentines Day Carmela." Said sharpener, quickly giving her a kiss and taking some candy out of her bag and then she real fast knees him in his stomach and takes both fist and slams him in his back. Then she gets on the floor and jerks him by the hair to get in his face.

"Happy Valentines Day sharpener! Now, I'll give you your present!" Said carmela, with a sinister look. 

"NO NO NO NOOO!!!!!" screamed sharpener. Then some how he was able to get away before she got a chance to hit him and he ran franticly out of the class room and she was right behind him.

"Ahhhh!!! This has never happen to me before…woman usually just melt into my arms when I kiss them!!" Said sharpener, running and talking to himself.

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WONT KNOW YOUR NAME!!!" screamed Carmela, running after him. 

"Whoa! Said gohan. Hearing slamming, pounding, banging, shouting and screaming going on. "I really should have warned him but it doesn't matter. It sounds like from the screams, he's got it under control."

"That's not Carmela, that's sharpener screaming like a sissy. Anyway gohan, I have a confession to make…*she sighs* I was the one who took the pictures and recorded you and erasa and had it put in the gossip newspaper.

"YOU WHAT!!!!" Screamed gohan, in anger. Then everyone in the classroom stops and starts staring at gohan and Angela.

"Gohan, is there anything wrong! Ask Mrs. Pinna, because if you and Angela are having a problem, I prefer that you two talk it out instead of fighting, like sharpener and Carmela!" then sharpener peeks his head in the door.

"HELP MEEEE!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!" Screamed sharpener, and Carmela snatches him back out.

"TAKE THIS, THAT AND THIS!!!!" Screamed Carmela, beating up sharpener.

"MY SPLEEN!!!!! NOT THE SPLEENNNN!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!" Screamed sharpener.

"Gohan, you and Angela go out side in the breezeway and talk. I need to stop sharpener and Carmela!" Said Mrs. Pinna,

"Mrs.Pinna, can videl and erasa come...they are involved in this to?" Ask gohan.

"Yes gohan!" Said Mrs.Pinna, running out the door. Then videl and erasa came along with gohan and Angela.

"What's up guys?" Ask videl.

"What are we involved in?" Ask erasa. Then everything stayed quiet for a minute.

"Well, say something!" said gohan, frowning at Angela.

"O-Kay, I was the one who…. took the pictures of gohan and erasa plus recorded their voices…. then had it put in the gossip newspaper." Said Angela, feeling nervous. Then videl immediately grab Angela by her shirt with both hands and slams her to the ground and she was about to jump on her, when gohan grabs her. 

SLAMM!!!

"AHHHH!!!!!" Screamed angela, on the ground in pain

"No Videl!! She's not worth it!!"  Said gohan, struggling with her.

"LET GO GOHAN!!!! I'M GOING TO CRUSH THIS DIZZY RED HEAD!!!!!" screamed videl. Trying to get her.

"Yeah videl, she's not worth it…even though she does deserve to get her butt kick! What were you trying to prove by doing what you did?!" Said erasa, frowning at Angela. Then Angela gets up off the ground.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything…gohan rejected me when I ask him to be his date at you and videls party for Valentines Day and I decided to take revenge on him…I over heard you and him talking about how you both felt about each other and how you didn't feel the same about videl and thought it was the perfect plan to blackmail you until gohan said to tell videl about it that day and that's when I thought about telling the gossip newspaper what I knew about gohan and erasa and handed them the proof to what I knew.

"You did this because I turned you down for a date!!" said gohan, still struggling with videl.

"Do you realize what you've done!!" Yelled erasa.

"Yes I do…and it felt good for awhile but I started to feel bad about it! Please can you guys forgive me?! Said Angela, feeling franticly nervous.  I can't seem to function until I know I have your forgiveness!! I know I was wrong and I should have accepted no for an answer from you gohan but I need your forgiveness…. Pleaseeee!!!" Then videl stop struggling with gohan.

"I don't know about you guys but I am not going to forgive her…there is no way I will do that!!" Because of you, erasa had to go to the hospital and I almost lost a good friend!!" Yelled videl, starting to walk towards her and gohan steps in front of her.

"Videl, don't! Said gohan, sternly.

"Oh don't worry gohan, I'm not going to waste my time on this witch!" said videl, looking serious. Getting in Angela's face.

"If I catch you near my party tonight, I will beat you until your hair changes color…got that…see ya!" Said videl, smirking. Walking away and gohan and erasa walk away to. Angela waited a minute and watch videl, erasa and gohan walk away before she walks back in school. Later on at four thirty in the south Mountains goten and trunks had arrived and landed next to Seymour.

"It's about time you got here…I see you brought goten. Good…some one is going to need to take you to the hospital. Said Seymour, smirking.

"Or vise versa. Said trunks. Smirking. 

"Yeah right! Said Seymour. Then he throws a punch at trunks then trunks disappears and reappears to kick Seymour and he disappears and reappears to knee trunks and he disappears and reappears again.

"Look Seymour! Lets quit it with the disappearing act, since we both are so good at it…and lets do some real fighting!" Said trunks, feeling annoyed.

"Okay, since obviously we are on the same level, let me crank it up a notch like…THIS!!" then Seymour started to transform from his normal look into another person with an intergalactic sort of look. "This is one of my fighting disguises trunks! You saiyans think your so tuff! Well, in this disguise my power level is a step higher than your power level. So try and stop me if you dare!" 

"With pleasure!! Yelled trunks, charging at him. Then Seymour disappears just when trunks was going to hit him.

"Obviously your disguise is not working, if you have to disappear like you did before you transformed!" Said trunks, in anger. Faster than you can blink Seymour appeared in front of trunks and flash his eyes at him which knock trunks back sending him soaring fast towards the forest.

"TRUNKS!!!" screams goten.

Here it is again. Seymour and trunks are fighting now and already it looks like trunks is going to lose, what do you think? And poor sharpener is getting the beating of his life. I'll beat he'll be careful next time he kisses a girl and takes some of her candy, if he's able to kiss again. Read Chap 8. And find out what's next.


	8. A crazy Valentines Day Chap 8.

A crazy Valentines Day 

Gohan and erasa had just pulled up at Coupe-de-Wong it was a French and Japanese restaurant. it was a surprise for erasa on Valentines Day.

"We're here!" Said gohan excited, getting out the car and running to the other side of the car, to open the door for erasa who was blindfolded. Then he takes off her blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! Said erasa, excited and shock. Putting her hands on her face. "I can't believe you brought me here!"

"I planned it at the last minute. It's a miracle I was able to get us in here…this place is usually booked on Valentines Day." Said gohan. Then they walk in the place and an usher comes out and takes them to their table. Gohan pulls out the chair for erasa to sit in and he goes to sit in his chair and started to look in his menu. Then a waiter comes to their table.

"Hi, my name is Cody and I will be serving you. Are you both ready to order?" Ask the smiling waiter. 

"Yes, I'm ready to order. Said erasa, I would like to have Terrine de Saumon aux Epinards-Riz special *Salmon and Spinach terrine- Special rice* said erasa.

"What would you like to drink?" Ask the waiter.

"Sparkling root beer soda." Said erasa. Smiling.

"What would you like to order?" Ask the waiter. Looking at gohan.

"I want to order all the appetizers and all the combination dinners plus all what's on the salad menu and I want five sodas. grape, orange, cherry, melon and raspberry to drink. Said gohan, then erasa and the waiter fell backwards on the floor.

"Uh! Are you sure you can eat all of that?! That's enough food to feed a stampede of horses!" Said the waiter getting up off the floor. 

"Yes, I 'm sure. Said gohan, smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back with both your orders." Said the waiter; walking away wondering was gohan okay.

"Gohan you are going to end up in the hospital, if you eat all of that food." Said erasa, getting back in her chair.

"No I wont, you have never seen me eat." Said gohan, smiling.

"Yes I have gohan. Said erasa. Wondering was he okay.

"I'm talking about…really eating." Said gohan, smiling.

"Gohan, I know you eat a lot if that's what your saying." Said erasa.

"Yes and no. When my order comes, you'll see what I'm talking about." Said gohan, smirking. Back in the south mountains trunks was soaring real fast in the air because of Seymour's neon light attack.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed trunks, who quickly becoming a super saiyan and makes a sudden stop in mid air just before hitting the trees in the forest. Then he started flying back to Seymour real fast in full fledge anger. Then Seymour sees him coming and charges at him in flight. Then they both clash in the sky and all you can hear and see is lighting and thundering because of the intensity of their fighting power.

"Whoa…look at them go!! They're going so fast, I can barely keep up with them!!" Shouted goten, watching them in the sky. Then they landed on the ground and Seymour did a spin kick and trunks caught his leg and slam him to the ground and Seymour grabs trunks arm and slams him to the ground and they both grab each other by the arms and legs then starts rolling on the ground all over the place like a ball and all of a sudden, they fused and became one person. The person stood up and he was five feet tall and had green and red spike like hair and with an intergalactic martial arts style clothes on. goten runs over to him.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TRUNKS?!!!!" Scream goten.

"I'm Semurks! *He smirks* Back at the restaurant gohan and erasa had just got there meal and gohan surely was keeping his word to erasa about the way he eats.

"This food is great! Said gohan, stuffing down real fast the salads and appetizers that were brought to him and erasa and everyone including the two waiters that had served gohan was looking wide eyed with there mouths open watching him eat. 

"Uh, gohan…are you sure you're able to consume all of that food?" Ask erasa, looking wide-eyed and shock.

"Sure, said gohan, eating the last of his salads and appetizers. Then wipes his mouth with a towelett. 

"Ah! That was crunchiest! Said gohan, smiling. When will my combination dinners get here…I can't wait to chow down on it?!" then the waiters, waitresses and all the staff that work there including all the customers in the restaurant except for erasa fell sideways on the floor. 

*A big sweat drop* "did I say something wrong?" ask gohan, blinking his eyes. Back in the south mountains.

"Why did you do that…unfuse now?!!" Said goten, in anger.

"Look goten! I have no idea what happen?!" Said Semurks in anger.

"You're a liar!! It's another one of your tricks!!" Yelled goten.

"You've got to be kidding…I don't want to fuse with trunks! I don't need to! Think about it goten…why would I want to fuse with trunks?" Said Semurks. We can't stand each other and besides we are not up against any evil that will cause us to fuse." Anyway, he's got you to fuse with."

"You're right. Okay, how long will this fuse last?" ask goten.

"Unfortunately, we wont be able to unfuse unless we fight and you beat me or we stay this way forever." Said Semurks, not looking happy.

"WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" screamed goten. Looking wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open. "Does that also mean, you can never try and fight again to become unfused…because, I can't beat you two fused together… it's impossible!!"

 "If we win, the personalities of me and trunks will combine like it's starting to do now will come together as one, then me and trunks will be no more. You have to do this goten…there is no other way!" It became silent for a moment.

"All right, let's do it!" Said goten, turning into super saiyan two.

"Oh yes, there is one thing I forgot to mention, you were right about it being impossible for you winning. So be aware, it wont be easy for you because of the changes that have taken place in this form wont allow me and trunks to help you. So you're on your own." Said Semurks. 

"That sure is comforting to know." Said goten, not feeling confident. Then it begins.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Screamed Semurks, then he started fighting goten real fast and hard. Then Semurks butts gotens head and trips him and punches him in his chest then shoots a fire blast one after the other real fast. Then goten runs behind a huge big rock

"This is crazy! I'm going to get killed… said goten, breathing hard. There's got to be a way to beat this guy…. but I need to find out how! Then semurks stops at the huge rock goten had went behind.

"VERMIN!!!! COME OUT!!! SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!!!!!" Screamed Semurks. Then Semurks decides to destroy the rock anyway and goten wasn't there. Then goten appeared real fast behind him and slammed him in his back and Semurks quickly pulled him by his hair pounced him in the face and Semurks was about to crush him with his neon light attack when goten poke him real hard in his eyes with two fingers and he started to scream like a little girl throwing himself to the ground and going into a tantrum. Then goten fell sideways on the ground.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! IT HURTS REAL BADDDD!!!!! I'M GOING TO TELL ON YOUUUU!!!!!" screamed semurks, who was now freaking out by jumping up and down pulling on his hair with both hands. Then he starts to unfuse.

"Gosh, he's losing it…it's a good thing I beat him, he wouldn't of survived being a fighter." Said goten, scratching his head. Then trunks and Seymour was back to normal and they were staring at each other.

"That was freaky…I don't want to ever go through that again!" Said trunks.

"It was beyond freaky… it was a nightmare!" Said Seymour.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you two…that fusion was totally messed up. Said goten, feeling relieved.

"Semurks is a wasted fuse that wont happen again." Said Seymour. Then he extends his hand out to trunks.

"Truce." Said Seymour, smiling.

"Truce. "So, does this mean that Jennifer is mine?" Ask trunks. Smirking and shaking his hand.

"No, I have known Jennifer since preschool. When we break up. Which I doubt it, you can go after her." Said Seymour.

"Jennifer never said she's your girlfriend! How do I know if your not tricking me again?!" said trunks, frowning.

"Are you insane trunks!!  Shouted Seymour. "After what just happen to us…fighting over Jennifer was one of the reasons we accidentally ended up fusing…think about it, why would I try and trick you!!"

"That still don't mean nothing Seymour!" said trunks. Looking serious

"Trunks, I'm not lying to you! Ask her tomorrow at school!" Said Seymour.

"I sure will!" said trunks. Smirking.

"Later guys…I have to go home and get cleaned up. My parents are taking Jennifer and me over to her cousins Valentines Day party." Then he takes out a wristwatch puts it on and presses home and disappears. At Videls party. (There is no drinking or drugs)

*Singing and dancing to the music*PARTY OVER HEREEE!!!! OU!!! PARTY OVER THEREEE!!! OU!!!" said everyone.

"This party is off the hook!!" Said sharpener, whose head was partially wrap in a bandage and arm in a cast.

"It's a miracle you're here sharpener! Caramela gave you a pretty good work over! Said videl.

"I wouldn't of miss this party if I had have been beaten up by a hundred women!" Said sharpener, smirking.

"You'll be dead if you were beaten up by a hundred women! Said videl. Smirking. Then gohan and erasa walk in.

"Look at lover boy and his women!" Said sharpener, smirking.

"Sharpener, what are you doing here?" ask erasa, looking shock.

"Yeah man, Carmela beat you up pretty bad today." Said Gohan, looking shock.

"Hey, I'm like a rubber ball…I bounce back!" said sharpener, dancing in one spot.

"Yeah, until your deflated…so, did you like your surprise erasa?" Ask videl, being curious.

"I loved it!" Said erasa, in excitement. 

"Erasa, come and dance with me…my favorite song just came on!" said sharpener. 

"All right, said erasa!" As they walk over to the dance floor and the butler walks over to videl with the phone.

"Miss videl, you have an important call from the chief of police!" said the butler.

"Thanks smothers, said videl. Taking the phone walking in the other room and gohan follows behind her because of hearing what the butler said. 

"What's up chief!" ask videl closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry videl for disturbing you at your party, but there is a man holding up the Cru Amaze restaurant in the Mazaritzs hotel!" Said the police chief. "I have my men there already but they can't seem to get in!"   

"I'm on my way chief! Said videl, hanging up the phone. "I've got to go gohan…duty calls!"

"Where are you going…you may need my help videl?!" ask gohan, looking concern.

"There's a hold up at the Cru Amaze restaurant in the Mazaritzs hotel and no, I don't need your help!" Said videl.

"No way! My mom, dad, Vegeta and Bulma are at that restaurant! I'm going with you videl…even if you don't need my help!" Said gohan, looking serious. Then they both walk out the room. In the Cru Amaze restaurant, the guy who was holding up the place had given Goku and Vegeta a powerful electrical shock and Bulma and Chi Chi where next to their husbands on the floor trying comfort to them. 

"You psycho!! You didn't have to do this!!" yelled bulma, in anger holding her husband.

"What do you think by keeping all of us here is going to accomplish?!!" Ask Chi Chi. in anger holding her husband.

"You haven't seen anything yet ladies, wait until I sing the last song…heh heh heh heh!" laugh the crazy man.

Well well well, what do we have here? A singing psychopath in the house and he has put Goku and Vegeta out of commission. What will they do? Hurry videl and gohan before it's to late. Read about it in Chap 9.


	9. A Crazy Valentines Day Chap 9.

Hey there, this is finally the last chapter of this wonderful Valentines Day story. I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed this story. I really was encouraged by your words.

A crazy Valentines Day

*Flying in the sky* "gohan, even though I didn't want you to come, thanks. said Videl, smiling. 

"Your welcome…this could be more than you can handle! I can't sense my dad nor vegeta's power! So I believe we are going to be dealing with something big!" Said gohan.

"Are you serious gohan…what makes you say that?!" ask videl.

"You've seen how my dad and Vegetas fighting power is…they are almost unstoppable! So there must be someone or some thing that has put them out of commission…that's why I said, I don't sense their power!" Said gohan.

"Have you had the chance to tell erasa who you are?!" Ask Videl

"No I haven't!" said gohan.

"Why not?!" ask videl.

"Because the timing wasn't right! I'm not trying to hide it from her videl!" if that's what your thinking!" Said gohan.

"No gohan, I thought maybe you would have told her by now…I know you wouldn't hide it from her!" Said Videl.

"I will tell erasa but that's not where my mind is right now…we need to hurry up…there's no telling what horrifying things that are going on in that restaurant!" back at the Cru Amaze restaurant people were being tortured.

"MAKE HIM STOP!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEE!!! I RATHER BE DIP IN GASOLINE AND SET ON FIRE!!! AHHHHH!!! THIS IS BOGUS DUDE!!!! Screamed some of the people in the restaurant. Who were holding their ears and lying on the floor, layed across the tables and slumped in their chairs as the crazy man sings.

*Singing blues style music* "OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! My baby left me, on Valentines Day! I treated her so good I don't know why she did me this way! How could you do this to our love we had for each other, NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I could never wonder!"  Then Videl and gohan landed on the hotels roof where the detective and some of the swat team were. 

"Thank God you've arrived! I'm glad you brought saiyaman with you. Said the detective. 

"Detective that sounds awful…who is that?!" Ask videl. Covering her ears

"The notorious crazyman, he is wanted in all fifty states in America. One hundred and fifty years ago his girlfriend left him for another man while he was singing in a pub on Valentines Day in Ireland." While on stage, he saw his girlfriend and the other guy sitting at a table kissing. they look at him and laugh after he noticed them, and then he went crazy and killed them and everyone in the pub." History tells that she was cheating on him with his best friend and the crazy man was sentence to be burned at the stake, they say for sorcery but he disappeared before they started burning him and he's been on a killing spree on valentines day every since." Said the detective.

"Was it explained how everyone was killed? Ask gohan.

"Yeah, the reports say by fire but what I don't understand is, if fire was the cause of death, how was he able to escape?  Said the detective. The place was burned down to the ground. Witnesses who lived in that area where the pub was at say, the fire was immediate…I don't care what kind of magic he had…there was no way he should of escape those flames!"

"Detective, this is just hard for me to swallow…are you saying that this guy…is the same guy from one hundred and fifty years ago?! Couldn't he be just some want-a-be...whose portraying the crazy man?!" said videl.

"He was accused of being a sorcerer because he escape the fire which was probably from a real strong power blast and I believe that he is not a sorcerer nor is he immortal but maybe an android or an alien from another planet… his power is enormous!" Said gohan, trembling sensing the crazymans power. "Videl, there is no way you're going in there…this guy is too strong!"

"No way! I didn't come this far to do nothing gohan! I am going in there and if I have to die, so be it. At least I die doing what I love to do… saving peoples lives!" Said Videl, looking serious.

"All right videl, you win but follow my lead." Said gohan. Then they both went inside and went down the stairs to the fifth floor where the restaurant was and gohan had videl to go help get the people out of the restaurant, while he distract the crazyman. then they both split up. Gohan went to the front of the restaurant and videl went to the back of the restaurant. And as gohan went in he continuously kept hearing people screaming from the crazy mans horrible singing.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" UGHHHHHHH!!!!" "CAN'T…ESCAPE…BAD…SINGING…NEED…EAR PLUGS…FAST!!! Screamed some of the people in pain from his singing. Then gohan sneaks in unnoticed in because the crazyman was to busy singing and the people were to focus on there pain to see gohan. Then gohan stood up and spoke.

"Crazyman!! Stop that awful singing…you're going to kill these people with that attack…it's not there fault your girlfriend left you one hundred and fifty years ago on Valentines Day with your best friend!! Shouted gohan. Then goku and vegeta look up and saw gohan

"Uh, ah. Be careful gohan…he has an electrical attack that drains you of your energy!" said goku struggling to get up off the floor with his wife trying to help him up.

"You reject from the funny farm… I will destroy you!!" yelled Vegeta, trying to get up off the floor with his wife trying to help him up.

"Give it a rest fool…you was saying that as I was draining you of your energy! You are a joke… jerk!" Said the crazyman smirking.

"The only joke and jerk in here is you crazyman…let these people go and your life will be spared!" Said gohan.

"I'm no dope…surrounding this building is the cops! The moment I step outside, I'm a dead man for sure!" said the crazyman, "that's why I'm going to kill everyone in this joint and escape like always… and no one can stop me not even you Saiyafool!" 

"DIEEEEEEE!!!!! Screamed the crazyman as he powers up. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EXTREME…POWER…ATTACKKKKKK!!!!!!!"  He was about to use the biggest energy wave ever known but gohan used the instant transmission that his father taught him so he disappeared and reappeared and grab the crazyman and disappeared then reappeared twenty miles outside from the hotel where no one can get hurt. Then the blast that would have went off in the restaurant shot straight into a huge rock destroying it.

"What did you do that for…I could have killed all of those people instantly…now I can only kill you!!" yelled the crazyman.

"All of those innocent lives you killed over the years because of what happen to you…your killing spree ends here crazyman!! Shouted gohan.

"Oh and what are you going to do?!! Huh, you have no idea who you are dealing with boy…I AM GOING TO MELT YOU LIKE WAX AND STOMP YOUR MELTED DEFORMED BODY IN THE SANDDDDDD!!!!!!! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING MY WOMAN FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Screamed an angry, crying hysterical crazyman. Instantly gohan turns to super saiyan two. Then the crazyman instantly shot an energy blast and disappears and reappears up above gohan kicking him in his head and instantly gohan grabs his leg and slams him to the ground and the crazyman shoots red laser beams from his eyes into gohans right leg and he screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed gohan. Then gohan knowing that he can't use his leg then falls and slams his body on the crazymans right arm and crushed it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! VERMIN SCUM MONKEY, YOU'RE DEAD MEATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" screamed the crazyman. 

"NOT THIS TIME CRAZYMAN!!!!! Yelled gohan, rolling off him sitting up and scooting back. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Screamed the crazyman. Then instantly he became a pile of ashes. Then gohan did the instant transmission and disappears and reappears back in the restaurant. Then he walks over to his parents and where bulma and vegeta was.

"Dad, vegeta take these senzu beans. Said gohan, giving them the senzu beans.

"My baby, your hurt!" Said chi chi, worrying.

"I'll be fine mom don't worry." Said gohan, assuring his mom. Then videl walks back in the restaurant.

"Oh gohan, I'm so glad your here…I was hoping that you would be okay! Your hurt the ambulance is outside. they can bandage that up for you. Said videl, noticing his leg. 

"I'm proud of you son…you saved lives here today and also the lives of many others from the crazyman." Said goku, hugging gohan.

"Gohan, that guy…was he really the original crazyman from Ireland that killed his girlfriend and best friend on Valentines Day?" Ask bulma.

"Yes, it was him. He was truly nuts…he knew that I was saiyaman but then he thought I was his best friend and wanted me to pay for taking his girlfriend away from him…how sad, there is no telling how many people he killed because of his sickness." Said gohan. 

"It's a shame he couldn't get any help. Said bulma. Then vegeta walks over to bulma.

"Let's go to our master suite bulma and order room service! They're shutting down the restaurant because of that stupid crazyman. The person in charge is a weakling…shutting down the restaurant… absurd!" Said vegeta, upset about the restaurant closing.

"Vegeta, there was a harden criminal here tonight, he terrorized all of us. There is no way this restaurant can stay open tonight." Said bulma.

"Non sense! They're just too afraid to stay open…YOU CAN'T MAKE NO MONEY BEING WIMPS!!!" yelled vegeta, in anger.

"Vegeta! Are you nuts! I know that you're hungry but don't do that…we are in a hotel!" said bulma, frowning. Chi Chi, do you and goku want to come up with us to our master suite. We can just order room service from there, since we didn't get to eat here in the restaurant."

"Sure, said chi chi. smiling.

"That sounds great bulma…maybe now we can finally get something to eat. Said goku, smiling rubbing his stomach. Then gohan and videl walk over to them.

"Mom and dad…videl and me are leaving to go back to her party. Said gohan, smiling. I'll see you guys later. 

"All right gohan, see you later." By videl." Said chi chi. 

"Bye son. Said goku.

"Bye. Goku and chi chi" Said videl. Then they walk out the door and fly away. One month later at orange star high school in the breezeway, Angela was sitting at the table reading a book. Then gohan, erasa and videl walk over and sit down at her table.

"Angela, I want to say that I forgive you for doing what you did to me…I know I said I would never forgive you but why am I going to keep holding on to unforgiveness? I'm not hurting you by being that way but hurting myself by staying that way. Said videl, smiling.

"I agree with videl. Said erasa, I don't feel right about not forgiving you because, all I am doing is hurting me. I'm not saying what you did was okay and I shouldn't of got mad…I had every right to get mad because of what you did, hurt me a lot but holding bitterness towards you is not what I want to have in my heart, so I forgive you Angela."

"Angela, when you did that to me, I was very angry… I couldn't believe that you would do that to me because I wouldn't let you be my date for the party so I want to say, I forgive you because It doesn't help me to keep unforgiveness in my heart towards you. Said gohan, smiling.

"Thanks guys. That really makes me feel good…every since you guys didn't forgive me, I felt really bad. It's good to know, that you're forgiven." Said Angela, smiling. At Capsule Corp bulma was talking on the phone to chi chi.

"I tell you chi chi, I am so glad I showed vegeta that paper one month ago. He has not stop being romantic to me!" Said bulma, excited.

"Neither has goku…right now he's out getting me a surprise from the jewelry store. I can't wait until I see what he's going to bring me home." Said chi chi, smiling. Then goku walks in the door. "I've got to let you go bulma, goku just walk in. bye." She hangs up the phone. 

"Chi Chi, I want you to close your eyes! Said goku, being excited. Then he opens up a black velvet box and he takes out a diamond ring and put it on her finger. "You can open your eyes now."

"Oh my gosh…this is so beautiful goku. Said Chi Chi, smiling looking at the ring and teary eyed. Then goku got on one knee and took her hand.

"I love you more than I realize chi chi and I want you to marry me again? Ask goku, smiling.

"Yes, goku…I'll marry you again…I love you so much!" Said chi chi crying.

"All right, lets go!" Said goku, picking chi chi up out of her chair and carrying her to the front door.

"Goku, where are we going?" Ask chi chi, smiling and crying.

"We are going to renew our marriage vows at the little country church five miles away from here." Said goku. Opening the car door for Chi Chi. and putting her in the car. "I had it planned for Valentines Day but the church was book up for that day but they had an opening for today." So I said this was a perfect day to do this."  They zoom off in the car. Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta just came out of the gravity room and went up stairs to take a shower. Bulma was very excited because vegeta also had a surprise for her. Then the doorbell rings and bulma answer it. It was Yamcha at the door and she lets him in and he hands her a dozen of roses.

"Oh Yamcha, these are beautiful…I'll go put them in some water. Said bulma, smelling the flowers and taking them to the kitchen. Then vegeta who had seen what happen, became furious and started yelling.

"THIS IS IT!!!!! YOU AND ME…OUTSIDEEEEE!!!!! Yelled vegeta, running down the stairs and walks outsides.

"Vegeta, it's not what you think…you should know by now I'm not after your wife!" Said Yamcha, coming behind him. Then bulma who heard what was going on from the kitchen stop what she was doing and came running outside.

"Vegeta!! What do you think your doing?!! Yelled bulma, you know he always bring flowers here for me and my mother to put in the house or outside!!

"Not this time! When I was in the flower shop two days ago, I saw him in there but he didn't see me and I over heard him telling the cashier he wants to order a dozen of roses for his love bulma brief and the cashier was asking him isn't she married now? Then he said yeah, but not for long." I was going to kill him there in the flower shop but I said no. I'd wait because, I wanted to prove to you that he is a HOME WRECKERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" screamed vegeta, in anger getting in a fighting position.

"Is this true…Yamcha? Ask bulma, looking sad ready to cry.

"Yes, *he sighs* I should be married to you…trunks should be my kid instead of him! I should be the one romancing you… loving you…you deserve so much better than being with this bum!" Said Yamcha, pointing at vegeta.

"BUMMMMM!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! YOU JUST SIGN YOUR DEATH WORANTTT!!!! Screamed vegeta, in anger.

"She's worth dying for… I would die a thousand deaths for bulma to be mines!" Said Yamcha, getting in a fighting position starting to power up.

"Fool!! That's not going to happen, because you wont be coming BACKKKKKK!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! Yelled vegeta, becoming a super saiyan. READY TO DIE HUMAN?!!!

"I was about to ask you the same thing…except for the human part…I keep forgetting that you're a stupid monkey that swings from trees! Said Yamcha, smirking. Then vegeta after hearing that charged after Yamcha in hyper speed and all you can see is dust and hear slamming, punching, slapping and cracking of bones.

"YAMCHA…VEGETA…STOP IT BEFORE YOU KILL EACH OTHERRR!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS… I LOVE YOU VEGETA AND I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU FOR ANY MAN!!! EVEN IF YOU WERE TO DIE I STILL WOULDN'T BE WITH YAMCHA!!!! Screamed bulma. Then it became silent and the dust clears.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSSSSS!!!! EVEN WHEN HE IS DEAD YOU'LL STILL WONT BE WITH ME!!!" Screamed Yamcha.

"I will love vegeta until the day I die…so give up this fantasy dream about you and me because it…will…never…HAPPENNNNN!!!! Screamed bulma, wide eyed and breathing hard.

"Fine with me. Said Yamcha.turning around. Then suddenly you hear music and a scratching sound of a record then instantly vegeta and Yamcha were dressed like gangster rap artist and appeared behind them was a woman on turntables and dancers. All the dancers including vegeta and Yamcha had big gold medallions on there shirts with a Z in the middle of it. Then the dancers started to dance when vegeta starts rapping.

(Vegeta Rapping)  "I was a cut throat *bleep* saiyan *bleep*from a *bleep* living the life of a *bleep* thug prince *bleep*on the planet vegeta the *bleep* was in the *bleep* house *bleep* frieza *bleep* that *bleep* kill my people *bleep* destroyed my home *bleeppppppp* is DEAD!!! *Bleep* Living the life of a thuggg!!"

(Yamcha rapping) "Living the life of a thug was the way to be that was, the life for me. one day a near death experience from a gun shot in the chest was telling me this thug living I need to put to rest. Lying in a hospital bed, nearly dead, saying I need to be free, from living the live of a thuggg." Then vegeta and Yamcha started dancing with the dancers and bulma who was standing there couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then they stop dancing and vegeta walk over to bulma and start hugging and kissing her.

"Oh my gosh!  This was my surprise?  I love it vegeta!" Said bulma, clapping her hands.

"I knew you would. I love you bulma…I'll never stop loving you. Said vegeta, smiling.

"I love you to vegeta and I will never stop loving you." said bulma, smiling. Then Yamcha walks over to them.

"From what I see, I can safely say you like it." Said Yamcha, smiling.

"I loved it Yamcha! Thanks." Said Bulma, kissing him on the cheek.

"Women, come over there and dance with us?" Ask vegeta.

"Yeah bulma, you're an excellent dancer…these dance steps should be easy for you to do. It took vegeta and me almost a month to learn how to do those dance steps." Said Yamcha.

"All right, lets go!" Said bulma, in excitement. So the three of them went back out there and started to dance with the dancers while the woman on the turntable was playing the music and scratching the records.

Wasn't this a great story? All the bleeps you see when vegeta was rapping, I got that idea from the proud family, from that episode when penny was downloading music from her computer like a Napstar kind of thing she was doing. Anyway, penny was listening to Sir mix a lot on her headset and there were bleeps all through out that song. It was extremely funny to me, so I decided to use it. That's the only reason why I did that not because I like nor listen to cussing in gangster rap music because I don't. I know nothing about writing music or reading it. I just sing it. The poem that vegeta read to bulma is mine, which is called:  Forever Yours. And the blues song the crazyman was singing. I made that up to just incase if any of you wanted to know if that was a real song or where did this stuff come from. Those of you who are musically incline will know that this is just totally made up. If I knew how to put it together it could be a some songs. Anyway, bye!


End file.
